


Ringing In The New Year

by primreceded



Category: Mavid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Ringing In The New Year

**Title:** Ringing In The New Year  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Mavid  
 **Disclaimer:** Michael Johns and David Cook are real people and belong to themselves. No defemation of character is intended. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** David Cook  
 **Prompt:** Happy New Year @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/mavid100/profile)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/mavid100/)**mavid100**  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** Ooh. First drabble of 09. Not a precedent for the rest of the year, I hope lol :P

Not a liquor of choice but the champagne flows freely and who’s he to look a gift horse? Not when there’s a crowd full of people, unforgiving and close. When it’s too close to midnight and there’s no one.

He hates label parties, wants to be home instead, tie loose and shoes kicked off, with a _beer_. Gotta have face time, though. So says the agent, so it goes.

The countdown begins and he rolls his eyes, chugs his flute. Bitter as the alcohol that coats his throat. Seconds left, his phone chirps.

_Happy New Year - MJ_

He smiles.


End file.
